


Snapshots

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Photographs, seokmin is a sweetheart, this is just me self projecting AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon is desperate to hold onto the memories slipping from his fingers, and Seokmin wants to make everything okay.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour when I was high as some sort of therapy. But I like the way it turned out, so I’m posting it. 
> 
> Unedited.

The world goes by in a blur. Memories become faded and gray, and Jihoon is desperate to hold onto them, but he can feel them slipping through his fingers. What was once a treasured memory with Seokmin now becomes something so isolating, something so lonely. 

Seokmin wants to make it okay. So he started taking candid pictures of Jihoon, or of things he finds pretty, and putting them in a scrapbook labeled ‘memories’ just for Jihoon. Jihoon thinks it’s the sweetest thing someone’s ever done for him. 

Sometimes he breaks down, he’s tired of feeling like half a person with only half of his memories in tact. He thinks Seokmin is going to get tired of him and leave him, but Seokmin is always there to reassure him that it’s not true. 

They pull out the scrapbook on a cold winter day when the snow is falling down. Jihoon is shaking, not from the cold but from being so scared. His memories come and go, and today they went so far away he’s sure he’s not even a real person. 

Seokmin shows him A picture of an ocean at sunset, with orange skies setting on the horizon of the clear blue water. Seokmin then turns the page and there’s a selfie of Jihoon in front of a pond. The skies are blue and there’s beautiful red flowers surrounding the water. Jihoon isn’t even sure when that was taken, but Seokmin tells Jihoon that’s when they went on vacation. Some impulsive trip they decided on a whim, booking a plane ticket the very next day. Lots of memories were made during that trip. A photo of them kissing on the same beach at sunset again is Jihoons favorite. 

Jihoon flips through the pages, spotting something that makes his heart race. An old picture, from when they were freshman in college. They’re rosy cheeked and smiling way too much, they definitely look smashed, but they also look so happy. Jihoon has his head resting on Seokmins shoulder in the photo, and Seokmin has his arms around Jihoons waist. 

Seokmin tells him that’s the night they had their first kiss. 

Snapshots of little moments like those are what make everything okay. They make Jihoon feel whole, and maybe he can cherish those memories forever since they’re photographed.


End file.
